


Dreams and Nightmares

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: IW spoilers!Pepper is among the living.





	Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> haha! More angst!
> 
> Trigger warning at the bottom of the page!

 

* * *

 

Pepper looked off into the distance. Her fingers were splayed over her stomach, a sickening feeling there since the world ended seven days ago.

Tony still wasn’t back, and Pepper didn’t know if he was alive or dead.

The world had come to a standstill, and it was starting to show. Grocery stores hadn’t been restocked, instead looted by apathetic people who went there out of routine rather than some sort of greed.

But the penthouse Pepper shared with Tony was well stocked and Pepper didn’t have much of an appetite.

She stared out the window, like a sailor’s wife stared at the sea.

Electricity had gone out two days ago making the city that never slept look like a gaping abyss.

Their penthouse was run on a mini-arc reactor though, yet Pepper kept the lights off, not wanting to see the emptiness that surrounded her.

Friday had been silent since half the world disappeared. Pepper wasn’t sure if she had survived or not, and was too scared to check.

With Tony missing, Happy having turned to ash in front of her eyes—If Friday was gone, Pepper was truly alone.

She was frozen. Pepper knew she should head over to Stark Industries’ headquarters, take the reins and spring people into action. She should activate the Stark Relief Brigade and have them pass out the rations that they had stored for emergencies, have them give the first aid that was doubtlessly needed after so many car accidents.

But she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. SI was Tony’s and without him everything felt pointless.

Pepper’s fingers dug into her shirt over her flat stomach.

They had been speed-walking through the park, exercising together in a cutesy way that would have been once unimaginable for the once playboy Tony Stark.

Tony had been telling her about his dream, but then a portal had opened—one not so different than when New York was first attacked by aliens—and he’d been taken away from her again.

Pepper made herself move away from the window and to the bathroom.

_It was so real_ , Tony had said to her before the portal opened.

And how she had wanted to confirm his hopes, but Pepper’s mother had had so many miscarriages when she was Pepper’s age… And Pepper didn’t want to get his hopes up when she’d missed two periods.

But after half the world turned to ash she had discharged that had been grey—the same grey of ash that so many people had become.

Pepper finally looked at the pregnancy test. The air was knocked out of her.

Their baby was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Miscarriage


End file.
